Old Flames, New Pain
by That Fan With The Glasses
Summary: Scourge has finally given up as the ruler of Moebius and hopes to finally live a new life on Mobius. However, starting with being shot by his ex, he's had a hard time trying to survive his new life. Will his past come back to haunt him and the ones he love? ScourgeXAmy, SonicXSally, SilverXBlaze, Rated T for language and possible sexual material in later chapters. NML Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1: It All Changes

Chapter 1: It All Changes

"Alright Miles, are you in position?" Sally said as she spoke into her hidden earpiece. She had gotten the Suppresion Squad to work with her to finally defeat Scourge.

"Sure am. I'm ready to go and so are the rest of the S.S." The doppleganger responded. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were hidden in the woods, ready for if their plan backfired.

"Are you sure we can trust these guys?" Rotor asked Sally

"I don't know, but at this point we don't have any other choice." Sally responded. They waited for two minutes without a response from Miles or the rest of the team.

"Miles? Are you there?" Sally asked. No response.

"Miles?" The other line was full of static. The Freedom Fighters began to move in when suddenly Sally's earpiece crackled with life.

"Princess, this is Miles. You aren't going to believe what just happened..." He finally responded.

"What's goin' on?" Bunnie asked.

"Not sure," Sally responded. "Spill it Miles, what's going on?"

"It's Scourge. He gave up." He responded. The enitre team gasped.

"What the hell do you mean he gave up?" Sally demanded.

"He said that he had been like this for too long, and he said that Alicia would take command of the S.S. as of then. Fiona started yelling at him, calling him spineless, a pussy. He told her to shut the fuck up and they got into a screaming match. She blamed me for this and went to attack me, but Scourge shoved her before she got to me. He screamed at her,saying that he shouln't have wasted his time with her, that it was over. She stormed off crying. He sent us back to Moebius with our stuff, along with some of his, just as Sonic and Amy was leaving. We saw Sonic tackle Scourge. Scourge didn't even resist! I think he's coming your way now." Sally put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"All...all right Miles...thanks for the info..." Sally stammered. She took the earbud out and said, "We need to talk to Scourge _right now_." The rest of the Freedom Fighters ran over to Sonic, who had Scourge in an arm-bar.

"What the fuck are you up to, Scourge?" Sonic asked. He twisted his arm a little more, releasing a sharp pain to Scourge's shoulder. Scourge cringed.

"AHH...nothing dude, I'm done being bad..." Scourge responded painfully. Just as Sonic was ready to twist Scourge's arm again, Sally told him to let Scourge go.

"Why would I do that?" "Just do it, we need to talk to Scourge." "But..." "Sonic..." "FINE." Sonic threw Scourge on the ground face-first. Scourge looked up at the princess. He stayed still on the ground, his hands behind his head.

"If it's any consent, there's handcuffs in my right jacket pocket..." he slowly said. Sally searched it and found a pair of handcuffs. The seemed to be stolen from a police officer except for the fact that they were pink. And covered in faux-leopard-print. Sonic sneered.

"Gift from Fiona?" he said as Sally strapped them onto Scourge. He smiled smugly.

"I didn't think you would know about these, Blue. After all, Fiona told me she never went all the way with you." Scourge responded. Sonic suddenly slugged Scourge right in the face. Scourge immediately fell to the ground, blood flowing from his mouth. He spit out one of his teeth.

"SONIC!" Sally yelled at him angerly.

"Sorry..." Sonic responded. He picked Scourge back off the ground again.

"So Scourge, what I'm having trouble understanding is why you decided to just give up. You had access to weapons, your teammates, your Anarchy Beryl, so why did you simply give it all up?" Sally asked him. He frowned as he began to respond,

"Well, my life's in the shitter to begin with. My "friends" gave me up to you guys, but serves them right because...well..."

"You're what?" Sonic asked. Scourge began to tear up, something that suprised the blue hedgehog.

"I'm a fuckin' asshole, that's why. I took over my world, only to make it worse than it was without me, I stole your girlfriend and broke the hearts of tons of chicks from your own town. I screwed up everything I wanted, and I figured out why this morning. I'm evil, and I don't want to be anymore. Unfortuantely, I realized that isn't easy and I figured that everyone would be better without me. When I let my friends go back home, I was planning on going into my room and just ending it all. Ironically, if you hadn't tackled me and forced me to the ground, I probably wouldn't be alive. Look, I've done plenty of terrible things over the years, and if you want to lock me away, I'm glad. I want to feel like I've done my time. All I ask is that afterwards, we can work as a team." Scourge said slowly, tears running down his face. Sally took the handcuffs off of him.

"You've done a lot of shit to this team, but the way you acted seems to be legit." Sally explained. Scourge gave her a bear-hug.

"Thank you so much Sally. If there is anything you guys need, just tell me." Scourge responded. Sonic suddenly remembered something.

"Oh shit...Sally, did Amy go home with the rest of the Freedom Fighters?" he asked.

"No...I thought she was going after Fiona." Sally responded. Scourge's eyes suddenly grew large.

"Oh no..." he said. Another voice responded, "Oh yes!" Sonic and Sally turned around and watched in horror as Amy slowly walked towards them, with Fiona next to her holding a gun to her head.

"Fiona, drop the gun. This is between you and me." Scourge said in a calm voice.

"No, I won't drop it! I've put up with your bullshit for a whole year! A YEAR!" Not only where you a fucking pussy, but you LIED to me about Alicia, you cheating green bastard!" She screamed. Something inside of Scourge snapped and he _lost it_. When Fiona looked away for a second, Scourge ran up to her and grabbed the gun out of her hand, releasing Amy from her grip. He forced her to the ground and immediately pointed the gun at her.

"I'm a pussy? I'M A PUSSY?! I fought ALL of your battles for you! All that bullshit about "taking revenge on those who wronged me", all the hatred towards Mobius, YOU were the one who made me take over my home, YOU SELFISH BITCH! And I'm not faithful? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I devoted my entire life to you! And as for cheating, YOU shouldn't be talking. I'm glad you installed those security cameras in the base, because I saw your boyfriend PERFECTLY. Thank Alicia, THE LESBIAN, for uploading it online for me. And one more thing, KEEP YOU'RE FUCKING RING!" He yelled as he threw a small leather box at her. "When Mina finds out about this, you are so done." he said as he handcuffed Fiona with the same ones that he was wearing just 20 mintues before. As the Freedom Fighters began to lead Fiona back to the city he saw a flash in the bushes, pointing directly at the four of them. Scourge ran into the bushes and shoved the man into the field. The man went for the gun he had dropped and pointed directly at that pink hedgehog that was leading Fiona away.

"AMY LOOK OUT!" he exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way. The man pulled the trigger, and Scourge fell to the ground.

"SCOURGE!" The three Freedom Fighters exclaimed as they ran towards Scourge's body. Fiona ran off with the man as the two escaped through a warp ring. Scourge laid on the ground, blood pouring out of his chest. Sonic and Amy laid over the body, trying to stop the bleeding.

"NICOLE WE NEED AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW!" Sally screamed into her mike.

"It'll take too long! I got him." Sonic said as he picked Scourge up and ran off towards Knothole. As he was running, Sonic looked down at his green doppleganger.

"Don't worry bro, I won't let you die.." he thought as he ran into the hospital building.


	2. Chapter 2:A New Threat and A Fresh Start

Chapter 2: A New Threat and A Fresh Start

_Scourge's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes after hearing a large banging sound near me. I hoped that it wasn't FIona coming back to finish what she had started. I snapped back into reality and saw I was in a hospital bed. Lucky for me, the noise I heard was only the sound of a huge door closing. As I looked around, I noticed that nothing was hooked up to me. One thing I did notice was a sore sensation coming from around my chest. I lifted my sheets to reveal large amounts of gauze wrapped around my body. Just then, the door opened. I looked to see who it was and saw a blue-furred hedgehog with an expression of worry on his face. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with the words "Never Forget" on it, a pair of faded jeans, and his trademark shoes. As he looked at me, I saw it turn into a state of relief. He walked towards me, but he looked a little stiff. It seemed like something was wrong with him, but I wasn't sure what.

"How ya feeling, Scourge?" he asked. I managed a smile.

"Pretty good, I guess. How about you Sonic?" I responded. He slowly frowned as he sat down next to me. I got out of my bed and sat across from him. "Is something wrong?"

"...I've been under a lot of stress recently. Things have changed since you went under." he responded. I was confused what he meant.

"How much have things changed? How long was I out?" I asked. He looked at me sadly.

"You were in a coma for 2 months."

"WHAT?! 2 WHOLE MONTHS?! Are you freakin' serious? Why?"

"Well, when you were shot, I was able to get you to this hospital in 5.6 seconds flat. The doctors were able to the bullet out quickly, but they discovered something that caused your coma."

"Which was?"

"The bullet was laced with a neuro-toxin which put you in a comatose state."

"Walkers... so wait, was my hunch correct? Did..."

"Yes. Ash the Mongoose was the one who shot you. One hour after you were shot, he planted a bomb on the tour bus of The Forget-Me-Knot's. Mina barely made it out before it detonated, but she still suffered some burns."

"So Ash and Fiona hooked up and then tried to eliminate me and Mina from the picture."

"Exactly. But you guys were only the beginning."

"The beginning? What are they going after bigger targets now like some sort of terrorist group?" After I said that, Sonic fell silent. That's when I realized what I had just said was

a sad reality.

"No..." I said in shock. Sonic slowly shook his head.

"Yes. One week after you were shot, we got a message from Ash and FIona, along with former parts of the Dark Egg Legion, that we should fear a new group of individuals, known as the Multi-Universal Group of Separatists."

"MUGS?"

"Correct. We began to prepare for minor battles between us and them, but that was before they first attacked us."

"What did they do?"

"They planned an attack on New Mobotropolis. First, they hacked into NICOLE's mainframe and planted a virus into it, causing an incredible side-effect... it turned Nicole's avatar into a living Mobian."

"What? How?"

"We have no idea. We've been trying to find out what happened for weeks now, but with no prevail. Back to the even, when she was expelled from the system, she was knocked unconscious and could not disable the system. The system then destroyed the dome and walls protecting the city, allowing their attack."

"Which was?"

"Something none of us could have predicted. Using people inside the city, they planned three simultaneous attacks. First, an unknown assailant pulled of a school shooting at the New Mobotropolis School, killing over 50 people and injuring 300. Next, another person drove a Saucer carrying 300 pounds of explosives into the Civic Center. The blast leveled the building, killing 184. Finally, a person with a bomb strapped to his chest entered Uncle Chuck's Diner..."

"Hold up...where were you during all of this? I would have thought that you might have heard about this before it happened?" Again, he fell silent. This time though, he had a look of anger on his face.

"You don't get it do you?" he responded sarcastically.

"I guess not. I was just wondering where you were during all of this." I told him, somewhat awkwardly.

"Let me tell you one more time. Uncle. Chuck's. DINER." As he said that, it clicked in my mind.

"You were at that place, weren't you? You were grabbing a bite with someone, and you saved someone's life, but..." I began to say until Sonic cut me off.

"I was with Sally. She and I were on our first date since we first broke-up. We were reminiscing about when we were together, making fun of one another and just having a fun time. I was about to kiss her when I heard an explosion from outside. I looked and saw the Civic Building on fire. We began to get ready to leave when I heard someone yell 'Anarchy in the Multiverse!'. I looked and saw a man wearing a make-shift bomb suit press his trigger. I jumped in front of Sally...and that's when everything went black." he sighed. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Then what happened?" I said softly

"I woke up and saw that I was outside the building. There was glass and broken furniture everywhere. I saw Sally laying next to me. I shook her, saying her name, but there was no response. I tried once more, and that's when she came to. I kissed her, but when I stopped she had a look of sadness on her face. I asked her what was wrong, and that's when she pointed out something I didn't even realize..." he explained. With that, he lifted up his right pant leg, exposing what he had been hiding. Most of his right leg was gone, replaced with metal.

"Oh no..." I began. A tear ran down Sonic's face.

"A piece of metal had shot out and cut my leg clean off. Other than that, Sal and I were fine, aside from some cuts and bruises. When the paramedics arrived, they explained that if I had not jumped in front of Sal, the metal would have struck her, killing her on impact. After the event, we hooked back up, but this...metal leg... it's so cumbersome. It's light-weight titanium, but I can only run about half as fast as I used to. After that day, we stepped up security around the kingdom. We were able to reprogram the nanites to form into giant buildings before they turned into actual matter. We renamed New Mobotropolis 'Neo City' because we turned it into a 'Nanite-Excluded-Operation'. We declared war on the terrorist group as well, and have begun to work together with other Freedom Fighter groups, as well as parts of The Dragon Kingdom. Once Eggman was killed, the state of the world became worse as all of the D.E.L. began to self-destruct. I just wish...I wish that I could stop it. The problem is, I can't right now." he said slowly. I stood up and put my hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you, pal. I've given up my bad ways. Put me in jail if you want, but when I get out, I'll help you fight these guys." I told him. I gave him a bro-hug for re-assurance.

"Thanks...and listen, after the attack ended, we got rid of your rap sheet. You have a clean slate, and you can start anew. We will let you join The Resistance, which is the name of our team now, but you have to be on our side form now on, okay?" he said with a smile on his face. He stuck out his hand.

"You can count on me." I responded as I shook his hand. Just then, a nurse walked in, asking if I was well enough to leave the hospital. I shook my head, and was handed some clothes to put on.

"I'll be outside when you're done." Sonic said as he left the room. I changed into the clothes I received: a black shirt that read "I Heart Neo City", a leather jacket, some blue jeans, and some new sneakers. I was also able to find my old sunglasses. I put them on, but immediately threw them away.

"That was the old, evil me. This is the new Scourge." I thought to myself as I walked out the door with Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Romance

**Scourge and Sonic: Where the hell have you been for the last 6 months?!**

**Me: I've been in school with a ton of work to do! It's not my fault my teachers give me so much homework and projects!**

**Scourge: Well why are you doing stuff now?**

**Me: I have bronchitis and I'm home from school. I figure I could get back into the story.**

**Sonic: Well, at least you're back.**

**Me: I'm not giving up on you guys yet.**

**Scourge and Sonic: Let's go then!**

Chapter 3: New Friends and Romance

_Scourge's POV_

Sonic and I exited the hospital and I was amazed by how incredible my surroundings were. Buildings that seemed endlessly high filled the skyline. Thousands of people filled the streets. Hundreds of shops and businesses were lined up next to each other.

"Wow..." I said in awe. Sonic looked at me and grinned.

"Like what we've done with the place? Neo City is a high-tech, high-finance metropolis with a popluation of over 11 million," he began explaining. "In the center of the city is are well-known MTC, or Mobius Trade Center It is made up of many different buildings, but is most commonly known for those four buildings in the middle..." He was referring to four large towers which had the letters 'S', 'E', 'G', and 'A' on each of there faces.

"Are they called the 'Sega Towers'?" I asked. Sonic chuckled a bit.

"Very good! The Sega Towers are the largest 'skyscrapers' in the city. They have a total of 300,000 people working in them daily. Each one has to do with a different job market. The 'S' stands for 'science', the 'E' as in 'engineering', the 'G' as in 'game design', and the A as in 'architecture'." he answered. I was amazed. Sonic then began leading me to what seemed to be a hotel. He whispered something in the ear of the doorman, who then gave me a key to my room. Sonic and I traveled to the 5th floor to go to room 591. Once there, we entered into a heavily-furnished room full of slick electronics and other things. What Sonic told me next shocked me even more.

"This is your apartment that you will be living in from now on. This is a gift from me and the rest of the force." he said as handed me a suitcase. He left the room and headed back down the stairs. I opened the suitcase and saw it full of new clothes, a laptop, $750 and other expensive items. I then saw a card on the bottom. I began to read it:

'To Scourge:

We hope you have made the choice to aid us in helping the world.

Enjoy a night on the town.

You just might meet someone you haven't seen in a long time.

-From Sonic T. H. and the rest of The Resistance'

I got choked up a little bit. I was just so ecstatic that I could start anew. Using the laptop, I was able to find out a list of bars in the city. I put on some sweet clothes, grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door.

I walked down Main Street to a place called 'The Neo Experience'. As I entered through the door, I was stopped by a bulking, purple cat.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, now buddy...Name?" he asked as he got out his clipboard.

"Scourge the Hedgehog." I responded. He looked at his clipboard and laughed.

"Not on the list, brotha. Try somewhere else." He responded. He began to walk away when a voice behind me yelled, "Dude, he's on the damn list!" I looked behind me and saw a tall fox with dark sunglasses, a white tuxedo, and a matching fedora. I didn't know who it was until I saw his two tails.

"S-S-Sorry Mr. Jackson sir..." the bouncer said as he allowed both of us in. I was amazed at the way Tails looked. He not only looked older, but he looked like a total lady-killer!

"Tails? Dude, what happened to you?" I asked. He lowered his sunglasses and smirked at me.

"The name's not Tails. It's Miles Jackson. I'm a Mobius-wide pop icon." he responded. I was stunned.

"When did you become so famous?" I asked

"After 'The Day of Sorrow', I was put out of commision for a few days. During that time, I wrote a few songs about the situation. My biggest hit was a song I wrote about your ex, Fiona. Called it 'Dirty Diana'. Also wrote a few more songs like 'Beat It', and 'Smooth Criminal'. I made 16 million within a week of my first album being released." he explained as we sat down at a table together. Within seconds, a hot waitress delivered him several plates of appetizers.

"Wow, that's pretty sweet." I commented. I looked at the food.

"Dude, eat whatever you like. Drink whatever you like. And once Silver gets here, SMOKE whatever you want. Ha-ha!"

"Wait, who's Silver?"

"Oh right, you weren't here for that! Silver was a 'hog from the future who tried to stop some sort of apocalypse or something, but he ended up removing himself from his timeline and inplanting himself in ours. He works as a history teacher now. Isn't that great?"

"But what did you mean by "smoking anything?"

"Oh yeah dude, you can smoke as much Mary-Jane as you want! It's legal now!" I laughed really loud.

"No way! That's sick!" I responded. I would often smoke pot to get relaxed, but I had no idea Miles was such a stoner!

"Hell yeah it's fuckin sick!" Miles said as we high-fived. Just then, I noticed someone I hadn't seen in over 2 months.

"Oh my God... is that Amy Rose?" I asked Miles.

"Yessir that sure is her." he responded with a smug look on his face.

"Dude, she's fucking hot as hell..." I told him. She was sitting at the bar Amy had changed incredibly since I last saw her. Her red dress had been replaced with a short skirt and a red tanktop. Her legs were longer, end was tighter, and her bust...damn...

"Yeah she definitely has 'matured' a lot over the last few months. She wanted to become older, so we built something that ages someone physically or mentally, so she has a mind of a legit sixteen-year old girl. She still kept a lot of her old traits, but now she acts less childish." Miles responded with a laugh. The machine he had mentioned intrigued me.

"Did you use the machine to seem older as well?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. I already had the brain of a genius high school junior, so I figured I should look like one too."

"So since you've become a superstar, have you…uh…" I slowly began to say before Tails correctly assumed what my question was.

"Dude. You can just flat out ask me if I had sex with any girls, I don't care. And the answer would be a big freakin' yes!" He said as pulled out a picture of Mina the Mongoose. "She was the one who convinced me to begin singing. After the terrorist attacks, we had a giant charity concert in the middle of Neo City and I opened for her. After the show, we went to a party and she got upset at one point about the whole situation with Ash. Being the gentleman that I was, I drove her home. She invited me in, and well, needless to say we've been going out since that night." He explained with a big goofy grin on his face. Just then, Amy began walking towards us. She stood next to the table and stared awkwardly at us.

"Hey Miles. Hey Scourge…" she slowly said. She blushed slightly.

"Hi Amy…" I responded, as I felt my face slowly getting warmer.

"S'up Rose." Miles responded with ease.

"Oh nothing, just having a few drinks I suppose… Hey Scourge, would you minds stepping outside with me for a few minutes, I need to talk to you about something." she asked me as she shifted her standing position a few times.

"Oh yeah, sure...sure." I said as I stood up and walked towards the exit with her. I looked behind me and saw Miles giving me a thumbs up. Amy and I walked for a few yards before reaching the alleyway behind the bar. We stood against the wall. She looked at me happily.

"Scourge, I've missed you so much. Ever since that day you saved my life, I've been wanting to see you again and make it up to you." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to Amy, I'm just glad that you're safe." I responded as I began to blush. She began to frown, and let go of my hand. I asked her what was wrong.

"I heard from Sonic that the reason why you wanted to save me was only because you wanted to be good. I thought that…that…" she began to tear up a little.

"Thought what?" I said softly.

"I thought you loved me…That's why you wanted to leave Fiona, that's why you saved me. But I guess it was some stupid childhood bullshit dream of mine…" she responded as tears began falling down her face. I grabbed a hold of her arms as I looked at her deeply. I felt my face go bright red and she slowly stopped crying. She had found out my secret. As much as I loved Fiona, I always had a bit of a crush on Amy.

"Sonic is wrong. It wasn't only because I was trying to become good, it was so that you and I could be together. Being evil would have never allowed me to date an amazing girl like you. I saved your life because I knew it would be worth saving. Amy…I love you…" I responded. With that, our lips moved closer to each other's before finally connecting with one another's. I felt like my heart was going to explode. We stood there in the alleyway kissing for around a minute before finally parting for air. I looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to hang out with me and Miles? Apparently Silver is bringing lots of weed, whoever that is…" I asked. She responded with a laugh.

"Maybe later, I need to go home and do my makeup again. My stupid tears messed up my mascara. See ya around boyfriend…" she said as she kissed me one more time and began walking away.

"Bye, girlfriend…" I said as I walked back into the bar.

**Wow. Talk about a chapter! In case you've noticed, yes, Tails's new personality (at least songwise) is based of Michael Jackson. You'll see in later chapters how the personas of certain characters will be similar to other famous people. I want to thank you guys for continuing to read this story even when I didn't write anything in it for such a long time. I was busy with a lot of personal and academic stuff, but I promise to focus towards this story a little more now. Anyway, Chapter 4 is going to be a really interesting one with Silver' first appearance in the story. It should be up soon, so stay tuned for more! Feel free to comment and review the story thus far. Thanks so much, and keep on juicin'!**


End file.
